mrescoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Tdsc ep 6
"Previously on Total Drama: Second Chances," Chris exclaimed, standing in the middle of the elimination area. "Our nineteen remaining campers were forced to survive a night in the depths of our very own Pahkitew Forest! Some fared better than others--" A clip reel of all the contestants failing was shown. "--and Brick nearly got his team eaten by a bear, which turned out to be Total Drama's very own Izzy which is arguably worse than an actual bear! Haha! Eva stepped up and saved the day for the Hippos and sent the Rhinos to elimination! While Max and Amy were equally awful and inept in their own ways, both were spared for another day! Why? Honestly, I'm not sure. Who will triumph today in one of the most grueling challenges yet? Who will take the boat of losers, and when will I finally get a raise for doing this crap show? Most of these questions will be answered on this episode of Total! Drama! Second Chances!" The Rhinos were then shown the next morning in their camp. Most of them were sleeping, while some members were nowhere to be found. "Y'know, at first I was happy that you schmucks all lost ya clothes, but now I can't find my hairspray and I am PISSED," Anne Maria exclaimed while sitting on a rock. "Ehehehe, Annie, it's not like your hairspray even mattered. Yah, your hair always smelled like a rat's nest or something. I bet that's why Ezekiel doesn't like you," Staci said, and giggled. "Whuh?" Ezekiel said. "I totally like her, eh! Stop lyin' when you could be truthin', you hoser!" "Yeah, um, duh! If you're gonna throw shade, at least get it right! Anne Maria is the one who doesn't like Zeke! And I can see why, since he's tooootally gross..." Dakota said. "Hey!" Ezekiel said. "Aw can it Zeke," Anne Maria said, pushing Ezekiel aside as she walked out of the cave. "Why did I hafta be stuck with the worst tribe in existence!" Anne Maria screamed in the confessional, "I swear I've had it up to here with these freakazoids!" Max is heard from outside of the confessional, "Freakazoid, eh? I will have you know I am NOT a--" Anne Maria screamed loudly and Max is heard running away. Justin then was shown outside of the cave, shirtless and collecting berries. "You know, I don't plan on giving any of these to the other teammates. I need to keep my appearance up to par, and that requires a lot of Vitamin C," he said to him self. "What was that? Watch it, squire!" Max yelled, running up to him. "I am feeling wonky! I command you to give me all of your berries at ONCE!" Justin rolled his eyes, "Uh, no." Justin then walked off, leaving Max standing there, fuming. "I will NOT take this sort of insolence!" Max screeched loudly, "I will have my REVENGE!!!" "Yeah, I'm sure you will," Justin said, laughing. Justin was shown in the confessional. "Poor guy, heh-heh. How can he think he's evil when his head is shaped like one of those square watermelons? Actually, not just his head, but like... his whole figure. Hourglass hips are the way to go, kid." Meanwhile, in the Hippos' Wizard Tower, Leonard is seen mixing together potions. "Eureka! I have it!" "For the past thirty seven and a half hours I have been crafting the PERFECT potion!" Leonard said excitedly in the confessional, "All I need is a bit of mandrake root, and a bitter hair, and I will have it PERFECT!" "Leonard, some of us are trying to catch up on our Z's here so if you could just--" Noah began until Beardo started screeching like a literal banshee, waking the entire team up. "I had a bad dream," Beardo said, frightened. "Izzy was EVERYWHERE!" "Tell me about it," Noah said, "I've been living that nightmare for the past three years." "SIIIILENCE!" Leonard said, balancing the test tubes on his bunk. "I need the utmost silence to finish these potions, they don't make themselves you know?" "Uh, Leonard?" Sam said from the bottom bunk. "Your potions are leaking into my bunk." Suddenly Leonard's eyes went wide. "I am not actually that sure of what the side effects for these potions would be when attributed to a human in the unstable condition they're in now..." Leonard said in the confessional. Sam coughed loudly, and his face was revealed to be a bright purple. "Oh no. This is already leaking into my skull, I think. Man, I feel weird." "DUDE!" yelled Tyler. "You're purple! More purple than that one weird flavor of Croco-Aid I drank that made me throw up, like, twenty times!" "I'm sure I'll be fine," Sam said. There was a rumbling in his stomach, and he then coughed up a large slug, which blinked and then slithered away. "Oh, no!" yelled Ella. "This is not good! Next thing you know, you'll be turning into a toad!" Ella was shown in the confessional. "Wait. If he's turning into a toad, does that mean that Sam is my prince...? I don't believe many people would be happy about that." "Heheh," Sam said. "Let me just lie down for a sec or something. Sooner or later it'll sort itself out and I'll be good as n-n-n..." He then fainted. "Uh-oh," Brick said, popping out of nowhere. "We cannot lose a private like this right before a challenge! And not a guy as nice and personable as Sam!" "Yep, Sam is about as nice and personable as my great-aunt Reba after drinking multiple glasses of rum," Noah said dryly. "Your great-aunt is probably a lovely lady then!" Brick exclaimed. Noah sighed loudly. Later, all the contestants were seen in the main hall, picking at the daily slop, "How do they call this, like, food?" Katie said, picking at the grey goop. "Food? They call this fine dining in the military!" Brick scooped up a spoon full and began to eat it, suddenly the spoon became stuck in his mouth. "Niiiice," Noah said, smirking. "Dude, are you okay?" Tyler asked Brick, who was still struggling to get the spoon out of his mouth. Eva noticed Brick's struggle, and almost began to crack a smile, she then stopped herself and went back to her usual deadpan expression. Beardo was shown in the confessional, beatboxing. "So, uh, my team. There's some... strong personalities. I think that I... can mesh pretty well... with them... so far. Cool." Staci was shown sitting next to Rodney, eating her food sloppily. "Yah, and so then once my daddy gave me my new car, I opened the trunk and I saw a giant chest in it and then I opened the chest and there was like a million bucks in there. Or maybe two million bucks. I forget, but it was a lot of money. And after that I went cruising, oh and my great-uncle Timothy came along, and he invented money. Yah, before him, everyone was dirt poor and stuff." "Like what?" Rodney asked. "Like writing," answered Staci. "Where does he live?" Rodney asked. "He lives in Toronto," Staci replied. "Uh... cool," Rodney said. "Are you sure?" Staci asked. "No," grinned Rodney. Rodney was shown in the confessional. "Remarkable! Staci is - so far - the only girl I haven't felt a burning love connection with... Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe the stars are aligning with my true feelings for Dawn." His face turned pink as he blushed and sighed loudly. "Yah, Rodney, can you get more food for me? I'm super hungry because of how much I physically exerted myself in the challenge the other day, uh-huh," Staci said. She handed her empty plate to Rodney, and the second she did, Rodney looked at her in awe as angels popped up around her face. "Duh... sure!" Rodney said, springing up from his seat to get more food. "Girls are tough!" Rodney said in the confessional. "You want WHAT?" Chef said in awe. "Uh... I'd like more food, uh sir," Rodney said, staring down at the floor. Chef just stood there for a second, then he began to tear up, "Nobody's ever asked for seconds in years." Chef then began crying like a baby. "Here man, take all you can!" He then threw the vat of slop into the main lobby area and ran out of the kitchen, sobbing tears of joy. Chris walked in, puzzled. "Why is Chef out in the front crying about seconds? Um, we may have to have a fireside chat about that later tonight... Anyway, guess what time it is?!" "Time for more mentally challenging tests?" Noah said. "You betcha, buddy!" announced Chris. "Challenge time! Meet me out in the woods in 10. We've got a good one today!" "Oh, no, I'm probably more scared than I should be..." Samey muttered to herself. Katie cackled. "No, you should be scared. Veeeeery scared." Samey looked at Katie, scared. Chris was shown in front of the contestants in the woods, with a large vending machine behind him that had two small monkeys on top of it. The contestants looked at the vending machine and its contents, which included Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candied Fish Tails. "If you had food in the vending machine, why were we subjected to the BARF back at the main hall?" Dakota asked. "I mean, like, I need actual FOOD or else I'm gonna lose this perfect figure!" "I think you look pretty no matter what, Dakota!" Sam said, still purple from the potion. "Aww! You're so sweet Sammy!" Dakota exclaimed, blowing a kiss to Sam. "Thanks, Dakota!" Sam said, suddenly he coughed up another slug, causing everyone to look at him. "What?" "Okay. Any minute now," Chris said to Chef. "As soon as these youngsters stop wasting everyone's time and listen up." Suddenly, everything was silent. "Okay! So! Here's the deal. Ella, I'm sure you remember this challenge, right? Where you were cruelly and unfairly eliminated by the diabolical... me?" "Yes, but I forgive you!" Ella said in a sing-song voice. "You know you could cut out the nicey nice stuff now and nobody would care, right?" Chris asked Ella. "What nicey nice stuff?" Ella replied. Chris rolled his eyes. "Never mind that, onto the challenge! Now, each team has a coin and a monkey. The object of this challenge is to find the monkey and get it back here WITH the coin, put the coin in and then get one of the bags of TOTAL DRAMA YUM YUM HAPPY GO TIME CANDIED FISH TAILS! and then give them to me. First team to do so wins! Any questions?" "Yeah. Are the monkeys... dangerous?" Brick asked, "I'm asking for a friend. Heh." "I will say that because of health concerns, they HAVE been given rabies shots," Chris said, clearly dissappointed. "You guys lucked out on that one." Brick sighed a sigh of relief. "I may have let my team down in the previous challenge," Brick said in the confessional, "but I believe I have what it takes to find this monkey, and LEAD my team to victory!" "Okay, guys, I guess that's a go. Ready to get started?" Chris announced, blowing his airhorn. "GO!" Staci looked at the monkey, and pointed to it before it scampered away. "Yah like my family has a few billion of these in our backyard, did I mention we bought the whole island of like Madagascar? Because we did." "I'll be sure to BLOW UP Madagascar first then! MWA HA HA HA!" Max loudly exclaimed. "Uh well you won't put a dent in my family's wealth because we own like, the whole continent of America too so like, sorry to burst your bubble but it's true." Staci said back to Max. "Oh, so you own America... Are you my queen then? I... I wouldn't mind that..." stuttered Rodney. "Rodney, are you okay? Are those pinecones you coughed up last night creating a lasting effect on your psyche?" Dawn said. Dawn was shown in the confessional. "I'm starting to realize that his impromptu crushes on the various female Rhino teammates are due to the lack of any sort of female figures in his life. Okay, now that I know that, I can escape from Rodney a little and go talk to my other teammates. I'm sure they're not that bad!" Max and Anne Maria started yelling at each other, "No, I AM THE ONLY SUITABLE LEADER! You lemmings must be LED!" Max screeched at her. "Who are you callin' a lemming, you freakin' garden gnome?!" Anne Maria yelled back. "Oh I shall show you who is a gnome!" Max yelled. "I shall show ALL OF YOU!" "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" Amy screamed at them. "On second thought, maybe they ARE that bad..." Dawn said in the confessional. "Okay, listen up. Who wants to come with me? Yeah, just kidding. Amy, Anne Maria, and Dakota, how about you guys come with me," Justin said. "Let's blow this popsicle stand and move onto, hmm, bigger and better things." "Dude, we got a challenge to win!" Anne Maria said. "If we lose this challenge on the same day that I lost my hairspray, it'll be th' worst day EVAH!" "Shut UP!" Amy yelled once again. "Justin is smoldering. Let's do it." "Fine. I have no business interacting with you commoners," Max said. "I shall devise a new trap to impede the other team's progress. Who would like to be my evil assistant this time? Okay, Ezekiel, I have picked you. And pale child, you can come too." He waggled a finger at Dawn. "Nah homie g I ain't about to go with you capital L-O-S-E-R-S losers," Ezekiel said. "Ayo, Justin. Let's all go together, yo! We'll be able to have more eyes and stuff." "Wow, even though that was quite possibly the worst thought out sentence I've ever heard, homeschool actually has a point," Justin said. "and more eyes... means more eyes on my delicious abs." "You're right!" Amy said, looking at Justin's abs. Justin is seen in the confessional, "I'm not really sure I want Amy looking at my abs, I mean, she's freaking nuts. What would she do to my abs?" "Well, if Zeke's goin' with you, I'm OUT," Anne Maria said. "Ayo, Max. You losahs. Let's go." She strutted in the opposite direction with Max, Rodney, Dawn, and Staci. "But... Anne Maria, NOOOOO!" Ezekiel exclaimed, falling to his knees. Justin rolled his eyes. The Hippos were then shown on the other side of the woods. "Okay, everyone. So. I feel like maybe I've been a bit too domineering lately. So, uh, I'm going to let you guys choose our plan of attack today," Brick said. "Sound like a plan? Good." "HEY! Look! There he is!" Tyler yelled. The Hippos looked at the trees, and saw a monkey hopping from tree to tree. "Don't worry, guys, I got this!" He tried to run and jump on top of the tree, but slammed his body into the side and fell over. "Ever since I came here, my athletic mojo has been acting up hardcore!" Tyler said in the confessional, "I need some actual protein in me so I can perform up to the top of my game!" "So where do you think we should go, team?" Samey asked. Katie scoffed, "Why should we tell you?" "Because we're on the SAME TEAM!" Samey yelled at Katie. "This is just like being at home, if not worse!" Samey exclaimed in the confessional, "Now I have to deal with TWO Amys at once! This is just awful." "Katie is rough," Eva said in the confessional. She paused. "Buuuut she goes a bit too far sometimes." Samey started to lag behind the team as they kept walking, she started walking next to Beardo, who was whistling joyfully. "Hey, Beardo, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to know you much," Samey said as the group strolled along. "Yeah, we were on, like, the same season and... uh, yeah..." "Naw... It's cool..." said Beardo. "Hey, Samey, you're a kind heart." He then made the noise of an angelic choir. Samey smiled. The Hippos then stopped due to being right in front of an inland lake. A colony of monkeys was visible on the other side. "Magnificent!" said Leonard. "Our foes have been cornered!" "Okay, team," Brick said. "Raise your hand if you... uh, can't swim." Noah stared blankly at Brick. "Well, I physically can. But I usually choose not to. Sorry, guys, I'll be watching from the sidelines this time." He stretched, yawned, and sat on a stump grinning smugly. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Well if you aren't going to, I guess I'LL have to!" Eva grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground before he could jump in the lake. "Sharks," Eva said. Tyler looked into the lake which was full of sharks. "Oh," Tyler said. "Thanks Eva!" A hacking noise was heard. "What's that?!" Brick said, he then turned around. "Oh no! Sam! He's relapsing!" Sure enough, Sam was collapsed onto the ground, looking even more purple. "Bleeeegh... I need... A power-up..." Brick turned to Sam, and bent down, "You MUST! LIVE!" "No I mean... I'm fine I just--" Sam began but was suddenly interrupted by Brick giving him mouth-to-mouth. A red-faced Brick looked up, gasped, and resumed. Leonard just looked at them, panicking, "I need to think of what to do!" "Nothing like this has ever happened before when I made potions!" Leonard exclaimed. "Usually they just do nothing or set a bush on fire... I AM a level ninety wizard!" "Quit stroking your ego and help him." Noah said. "Do you think I'm not doing that?" Leonard exclaimed at Noah, "I am trying to find the materials necessary!" Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are." "Noah is always questioning my abilities as a wizard!" Leonard exclaimed in the confessional. "I shall show him! "Okay, guys, like, we HAVE to find this monkey otherwise I'll FREAK out!" Katie said. "Going to elimination last night was, like, sooooo scary." Eva shrugged. "I've seen worse." "And? Honey, there's a reason we're not going over there. I'd prefer not to be broiled and fed to murderous oversized guppies," Noah said. "So what's your idea smart guy?" Eva said, clearly getting angrier. "I don't know, but I don't see you guys coming up with anything either." Noah said. "Ohhhh, this fight is giving me a fright..." Ella began to sing. "If we just get along, everything will be alright!" "Wow, Ella, I never realized how good of a singer you actually were," Samey said meekly. "Heh. That's because your ears barely even, like, work," Katie said. Samey was shown in the confessional. "This needs to stop. I can't even get a single SENTENCE in without her piping up and being a total... a total Amy!!!" Meanwhile, Justin, Ezekiel, Amy, and Dakota were walking through the woods together in complete silence, Justin then piped up, "I still can't believe you actually convinced me to go with you." he said referring to Ezekiel. "Hey it's your own dang fault, you didn't have to," Ezekiel said, shrugging. Suddenly he spotted the monkey. "Look guys, it's the monkey! I got this!" "Zeke, wait--" Dakota began but Ezekiel already ran into the woods after the monkey. "So how long until we have to go find him?" Justin asked. "We have to go find him?" Amy responded, laughing slightly. Justin shrugged and the trio walked in the opposite direction. The scene moved to the other half of the Rhinos, where Max was then shown cackling evilly and building something, with Anne Maria, Rodney, Dawn, and Staci watching. "Aha! The trap is almost completed!" Max said. "Now, a normal competitor would try to create a trap to catch the monkey, but I am anything but normal! This is for the other team to fall in, and get stuck FOREVER!" "Dude, this doesn't seem safe," Rodney said. "Like, really, really not safe." "Yah, who cares? I know how to live life on the edge. I'm, like, an award-winning waterskier," Staci said. "And I also occasionally do luge. And I was like in the Olympics last year." "Isn't he a cute little monkey?" Rodney cooed, cuddling with the monkey. "RODNEY!" Chris yelled angrily. "It is not the time to play with monkeys!" Rodney sheepishly released the monkey. "Um, dude," Anne Maria said, nudging Max. "How are we even gonna get the monkey in heah? The trap is HUGE! He'll fall!" "Oh, and something tells me Mother Earth wouldn't approve... This looks a bit scary," Dawn said. "I feel for the poor monkey and his enslavement by Chris. Do not worry, my furry friend! You will be released eventually!" The conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek. "Ayo guys, I found the monkey! Check it out!" yelled Ezekiel. Sure enough, he and the monkey sprinted towards Max and co, but Ezekiel fell into the trap, and was hoisted up into the air upside down while the monkey sprinted away. "What da heck is with this trap yo?" Ezekiel asked cluelessly while everyone else glared at Max angrily. "Okay okay, so maybe using the EXACT same blueprint wasn't the best idea," Max admitted in the confessional. Meanwhile, the Hippos were still standing in the exact same place as they were, still trying to figure out what to do about the monkey colony in front of them. Katie picked up a rock and threw it at the monkeys, who then threw the rock back at her. "Not cool!" Katie yelled. "Smart choice!" said Noah, he then giggled deviously. "Hey--" Beardo said meekly. "Um, this is tough. Anyone have any ideas?" Brick said. Beardo then cleared his throat loudly. "Nobody? Okay." "Brick! Look at Beardo," said Ella. "He seems to have an idea! And knowing Beardo, I'm sure it'll be simply marvelous!" She chuckled. "Well, um, alright," Brick said, surprised. "Uh, Beardo! What's your idea?" "Well... I can do this," Beardo then cleared his throat and began making obnoxiously loud noises resembling a monkey call. The monkeys then all looked up and began charging to the Hippos, until they fell into the sea and got eaten by the sharks, except for the one with the coin around its neck which flailed its way to shore. Brick then grabbed the monkey and ripped the coin off of the chain around its neck, "Well, questionable result but hey, it worked! Nice job Beardo!" Beardo grinned widely. "That... Bro, that was SUPER cool!" Tyler said, high-fiving Beardo. "I wish I had monkey-summoning skills like that, man!" "Oh, well, feast your eyes and ears, because I can play a tune that--" Leonard began, pulling out an ocarina. "Nope," Eva said flatly. Leonard then put the ocarina away quickly. "So let's go team!" Brick said triumphantly and everyone followed. Noah was shown in the confessional. "You know, I'm pretty skeptical of Brick's leadership skills. Meh. At least I could never see him potentially murdering someone, unlike... um, others." "It's nice to know that I'm finally contributing," Beardo said happily in the confessional. "I feel like I'm a part of the team which is just... loooooovely!" Meanwhile, Ezekiel was still struggling with Max's trap as the others watched on in suspense. Justin, Dakota, and Amy walked up. "Hey I just wanna say we lost homesch--" Justin began as he looked up and noticed Ezekiel caught in the trap. "Never mind." "What happened?!" Dakota asked. "Well the freak here made some stupid ghetto trap thing and Zeke was a freakin' idiot and got caught," Anne Maria said, spraying her hair. "Sounds about right," Justin said. "So what are we going to do?" Rodney asked. Amy grumbled and walked up to Rodney, "PICK ME UP!!!" Rodney immediately fell into a trance, "Duh... okay!" He then picked Amy up, who used her overly sharp nails to cut through the flimsy net, releasing Ezekiel, who fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch..." Ezekiel said, rubbing his head. "My trap! You heathen I--" Max began. Anne Maria then got right up into his face. "Uh, your TRAP got the homeschool stuck in the first place when he was actually being not completely useless!" Anne Maria screeched at him. Max then backed away slowly. "Yo, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, eh, it's almost like we're already marr--" Ezekiel began. "CAN IT!" yelled Amy. "Zeke, I canNOT take hearing you blab on about NOTHING!!! Where's the monkey?!" "Yeah... Uh, listen to Amy, guys... Monkey... Banana... Monkey see, monkey do, monkey win challenge for you... Ha..." Rodney said, while Dawn looked on with a concerned expression. "Although Rodney is not making sense, what he says IS valid," Dawn said. "We must find the monkey so we can release it-- well, wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves here..." "Naw," Anne Maria said. "Ya evah tasted monkey meat? I bet it's really good." "Hmm. Does that have any Vitamin C in it?" Justin said. The Hippos were then shown making their way back from the lake very rapidly. While running over a large bed of leaves, there was a loud "whump" sound, and the team suddenly fell into a massive pit. "What the?" Brick exclaimed. "I blame Samey!" Katie exclaimed. Samey screamed loudly. Max was shown in the confessional. "I spent ALL NIGHT setting up eeevil traps! However, some of them were not fully functional by the time the challenge started..." "Great, this is just great..." Eva said, punching the walls of the trap. Beardo raised his hands to his face and mocked playing a harmonica. Sam then fell over again, barfing up slugs and Brick rushed over to him again. Noah rolled his eyes angrily. Leonard's eyes grew wide and suddenly he grabbed what looked like a root from the wall of the hole, "Could it be?" He then pulled the root from the dirt and dusted it off. "IT IS IT! IT's the mandrake root I have been searching for!" "Unbelievable," Noah said. Leonard rushed over to Sam who was being given mouth to mouth again by an overzealous Brick, "Stand aside, cadet! I have it under control from here!" Leonard then pushed Brick out of the way and began forcefeeding Sam the root. Sam began coughing loudly as he ate the root, "Ugh... where am I? Why am I eating something that tastes better than Chef's food, and why are you forcefeeding it to me?" Sam asked Leonard, who was forcing his hands against Sam. Leonard looked at Sam in disbelief, "It worked? I-I mean it worked! I knew it! I AM a level ninety-nine druid!" "How." Eva said completely deadpan. "It is the POWER OF MAGIC!!!" Leonard exclaimed loudly with Sam clapping happily. "You got lucky and fed him something that probably could've killed him, congrats," Noah said. "You keep undermining my abilities!" Leonard said, pointing at him. "I shall show you! Noah-cus Curse-icus!" He waved his arms wildly in the air while Noah blinked and sighed, completely bored with the situation. Suddenly, a bee hive fell into the hole and bees began swarming the contestants. "Okay, I didn't summon bees!" Leonard exclaimed in the confessional. "Dude! Easy with the stingers, man, I'm allergic to pokey stuff!" Tyler said, talking to a massive bee crawling up his arm. It then poked him in the eye. "OW! WHY?! That's it!" Tyler then began punching the air wildly, trying to hit the bee who stung him. "Grow up," Eva said. She then punched the air once and knocked out a bee. "Oh! This is almost like the plague of rats that was once set upon the town of..." Ella started. "Wait! Beardo! Play your music, and see if you can calm down the creatures!" "I certainly can!" Leonard said, holding up his ocarina again. "Hmm..." Beardo started, seeming strangely calm in the tense situation. He then began to play the mouth trumpet, hand motions and all. The bees suddenly stopped swarming, created one big circle of bees, and flew away peacefully. "Okay, step one is complete, and that's all fine and dandy," Noah said. "But we've got quite the holey problem, my friends." "Yeeeeah, I dunno about what to do with this one," Katie said. "I got it!" Brick said, snapping his fingers. "Quick, Beardo, get on Eva's shoulders! Then we can stack everyone else on that and then we can pull each other up!" "Aw, man, I don't wanna cause any... long-lasting joint damage," said Beardo calmly. Eva then lifted Beardo on her shoulders without a word, "Oh," Beardo said. "Alright! Now I'll get on Beardo's shoulders," Brick said, climbing up on top of Beardo's shoulders, who winced in pain. "Okay, guys, I'm... I'm next... Heh-heh," Sam said. "Wait, that isn't a very good idea..." Samey said. "Can't you be last? Wait, uh, was that too rude? I'm sorry, you can go now if you want!" "Oka... okay..." Sam said. He staggered forward, but then collapsed onto Eva, knocking her and the rest of the team back onto the bottom of the pit. Noah began clapping, "Bravo." "You know, you could try being supportive for once!" Katie exclaimed. "Try again!" Brick said and they tried again, except leaving Sam out. Eventually Ella managed to get out of the hole, she then began calling animals to help pull the remaining people out. Finally Sam pulled himself out with the help of about twenty different animals, then fell to the ground, groaning. "Believe it or not, I actually did feel better by the time I got out of the hole in the ground, heh-heh." Sam laughed in the confessional. "Thankfully Ella has some, like, super-human connection with animals or like something or we would've been dead! It would've been funny to see Samey like die but then I would've died too!" Katie exclaimed in the confessional, "So win-lose I guess?" "Alright gang, let's go!" Brick exclaimed, gesturing for them to continue on the path to the clearing. The Hippos made it into the clearing, where Chris and Chef were standing, but sure enough, the Rhinos were already at the vending machine, with Dawn cradling the monkey in her arms and Dakota about to put the coin in the machine. "Ohhh, man, I can already tell that these snacks are going to make my tummy hurt..." Dakota whined. "Silence, petulant shrew! We must win already!" Max exclaimed. "There, there, my friend," Dawn said to the monkey. "Ezekiel's sweatshirt was very stinky, right? I never want to see you go through that kind of trauma ever again." The monkey grinned. Dakota then put the coin in the machine, and a bag of Chef's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails popped out. The camera panned to Brick, Eva, and the Hippos, who let out a slow-motion "nooooo." "The Rhinos! WIN!" Chris announced, and the Rhinos immediately erupted into a cheer. "We lost to them? Really!?" Eva exclaimed. "What can I say, we are just better than you," Justin said, flexing. Eva gritted her teeth angrily. "Weak effort Hippos, I guess I'll be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony tonight!" Chris said, laughing slightly at the Hippos. Later, the Rhinos were seen in their cave, sitting back happily. Max clears his throat obnoxiously, "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" The others sighed loudly, looking at the really short super-villain struggle onto a large rock in the center of the cave, "While there were some... mishaps during the challenge, I would like to say that I PERSONALLY will go against my judgement and forgive you all for your poor performance--" Anne Maria suddenly glared at him. "OUR poor performance? Are you kidding me?" Anne Maria yelled, "It was us who saved your sorry behind! Take a seat you stupid gnome!" "Uh, excuse me, I broke that stupid net!" Amy screamed at Anne Maria, who then began pulling Amy's hair angrily. Rodney was seen cowering in the confessional, "My team... is scary..." "I swear I am on a team with like a bunch of total nutjobs!" Dakota exclaimed in the confessional, "and their antics don't look good for MY screentime! How am I supposed to launch a career off of this show if I have to compete with that three ring circus?" Meanwhile, the Hippos were seen sitting around in the ground floor of the Wizard's Tower, contemplating, "I'm gonna go get some air." Eva said, walking outside. "We still have a decision to make," Brick said, talking to Samey, "Who do you believe should go?" "Well, um--" Samey began until Katie tried to interrupt, Samey then smacked Katie and continued, "Well I mean, Sam kind of messed up the whole pyramid and made us take longer... but I mean, I hate KATIE, Katie should go!" "Wait..." Samey said in the confessional. "What just happened? Did I..." A look of horror appeared on her face. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no. What have I done?! Am I turning back into... This is not good..." Brick gulped. "Wow. Oh. Well, okay. Interesting that you think that." Brick was shown in the confessional. "Wow, our teammates are dropping like flies! Sam and his slugs first, and now Samey's weird breakdown... Aw, man, with my luck, the next challenge is going to be the spooky nighttime one. Please, no." "Personally, I am struggling to find a good candidate for elimination," Leonard said, sitting in a circle with Sam, Noah, Tyler, Beardo, and Ella. "So I will use the Die of Wonders!" He pulled out a small, colorful die from his pocket and rolled it. "Two," Noah said. "Hmm... well, Blaineley was two..." Leonard said, rubbing his chin confused. "Uh, who's the next one in alphabetical order?" Sam said, with an ice pack on his head and a towel around his neck. "Oh. Sorry, Ella. Heh-heh." "Oh, Sam, don't worry! I have faith that the stars will align and our wishes will come true tonight!" Ella said. "Aw, sweet, so Lindsay is gonna come in the middle of the night and give me a bouquet of pansies and then kiss me and tell me that she totally remembers my name? AWESOME!!" yelled Tyler. Everyone stared at him. Noah stood up and stretched, "Well I'm about done with this freakshow, I'm gonna go do something else." Leonard looked at Noah angrily. Noah was seen in the confessional, "Who do I want to see gone? Personally, it doesn't matter to me, I didn't care last time I still don't care now." "The stars shall align indeed!" Leonard exclaimed loudly in the confessional, "I have a plan and not everyone will like it... but I shall PREVAIL!!!" Chris was shown with the contestants at the elimination ceremony. "Alright. Well, looks like you're not QUITE invincible. Whatever, I saw it coming. Let's pass out marshmallows! The first one goes to... Beardo!" Chris tossed Beardo a marshmallow, and he made the sound of a locomotive revving up as he flashed Chris a thumbs up. "Brick!" He threw one to Brick, who nodded his head in satisfaction. "Eva. Tyler. Ella. Katie, aaaand..." Chris said. "Samey! You're all safe for another night." The five all received marshmallows, and cheered, while Katie, who had a slight bruise on her cheek, sat there fuming. "Well well well, three nerds but only two marshmallows..." Chris said, looking at the three. Leonard looked offended. "Leonard, you pretty much caused Sam to nearly die, and that's kinda messed up, but for some reason, you're safe!" Chris said, tossing Leonard a marshmallow. "YES!!!" Leonard exclaimed, eating the marshmallow. Chris turned to the remaining two, "Well, I can't say I'm too shocked to see you two here, two of our BIGGEST losers right here, man you guys suck!" "Get on with it Chris!" Eva exclaimed from the sidelines. Chris rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright! Fine, the final marshmallow goes to..." "...Sam!" Chris said as everyone gasped in shock. Sam smiled weakly as he slinked forward to get the marshmallow. "Heh. Yeah, I know you love this gag of giving the wrong marshmallow out, but can you ju--" began Noah. "Nope! We're serious! Yeah, shocker, I know. It's called Total DRAMA for a reason. Adios, Noah!" Chris announced. "Time to ride the loser boat all the way home." "Are you serious?!" Noah said, beginning to crack but then quickly reverting back to his emotionless self. "Ah, well. You guys got me good. Don't brutally maim each other now, okay?" He gave his teammates a blank stare, and walked away onto the Boat of Losers. Leonard was shown in the confessional. "I wish I had become better friends with Noah. But the power of light just HAD to prevail! Now I BET he believes in my skills!" Chris popped up. "Oooh! Most shocking elimination yet, yes or yes? Alright! Well, it's time for this episode to end, as much as I'd like to continue harassing these teens until the end of time. See you guys next time, on Total... Drama... Second Chances!"